Pokemon Ranger X
by Kinoro Kuroko
Summary: something i started
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Test! Capture the Pichu!The sun is shining outside. There is calm gentle breeze swaying throughout the courtyards of this Ranger school's gloriousness. The entrance exams for school admittance are finally today, being held in the is a long good 10 foot line heading straight into the gym. I am stuck in the middle of it. My name is Charles Passmore, I like to go by Charlie. I am 5'9, I have short blond hair that I currently have spiked up and Dark blue eyes. I really don't mind waiting outside with this wonderful weather. There are school Taillow flying around without a worry in the world. There are Bidoof scrounging around for people's left over lunch's that had been left by irresponsible, Non-patient waiting Testers. Luckily from what I see, the Bidoof are like a cleaning crew. Some of the Bidoof pick up plastic and put in a trash can if they can reach it. I can tell right now, that if I am admitted here, it's going to be something out of this world. In other words, I am going to love it here. I also spot in the corner of my eye, a couple of cute girls, that look as if they want to be operators someday. The line slightly moves forward and I walk closer to the doors of the gym, to avoid someone's complaining behind me. I can hear the nervous chitter chatter of the students in front of me. "what do you think the admittance test is going to be like?""I don't know, I heard it was somewhat hard, but who can blame it. Being a Pokemon ranger is going to be hard as well. So it's basically like preparation."I also the chatter going on behind me."I heard the teachers are really strict and that they will beat you with they're ruler if you don't listen to them""nah, they wouldn't do that…would they?"Hmm…what will the test be like and how will the teachers act? This all something I can ponder on, while I wait in this obnoxiously long line. Minutes past, yet I still ponder on, time just flies by and in no time at all I am entering the gym. I look around and spot a huge set of bleachers to my left and an open gym area where some students are standing. There is a girl, she is holding, what looks to be Styler. A Pichu is about 10 feet away from her. She launches the top off from the Styler and it heads towards Pichu. She starts moving her arm in circular motions and the top circles around the Pichu. There is a brief flash of light as the top wraps around the Pichu. The brief flash of light indicates that she had captured the Pichu and befriended it, with her Styler. Everybody applauds and she takes a couple of bows before sitting down in the bleachers. So that's how it's done. Hmm… this could be kind of hard. I'm a little nervous now. I look in front of me and a young female teacher hands me a Styler. "your up…good luck" a girl behind me wishes, patting me on the back.I walk over to the designated standing spot for the Styler shoot. Someone, who looks to be the gym teacher throws a pokeball and after a brief flash of light, the Pichu appears out of the ball. The ball levitates back to the gym teacher. As I feel around on the Styler, I see it's a regular basic school issued Styler. I find the trigger, point it at Pichu and pull the trigger, located on the side of the Styler. The top shoots out and with one circular movement of my arm, the top wraps around the Pichu. After a brief flash of light I have successfully befriended the Pichu. All the teachers in the gym are wide eyed. The female teacher who handed me the Styler walks over to me. She is youthful teacher. She is 6 feet exactly. She has light long straight brunette hair that reaches down to her shoulders and light brown eyes."what is your name?" she asks politely smiling. "it is Charlie, miss" I reply."I am Ms. Linda, glad to meet you Charlie" she greets holding her hand out.I grab her hand and shake it."you beat the old school record for the fastest Pichu Capture in the history of this schools existence. Welcome to the Ranger school"The supposed Gym teacher walks over to us. She has long black hair put up into a high ponytail and light green eyes."I think you have a future here. I am coach Hastings, nice to meet you Charlie" he greets stealing my hand away from Ms. Linda. "if you may, please go wait in the bleachers. Take the Styler with you. It is your's now. You are student here. You need it. " Ms. Linda insists politely.I quickly run over to the bleachers and run up them, to the very top and sit by my lonesome. The rows of seats are freezing cold. Hmm…the teachers seem nice enough. I wonder who started those rumors to scare of the Tester's? probably someone who couldn't pass the admittance test. Oh well, all that matters is that I am into this school."that was really amazing" someone compliments.I come back down to earth and there is this guy my age looking at me sitting backwards on the seats. He is 5'11. He had short spiky blond hair like mine and lighter blue eyes. "oh uh…thanks…I guess. It was mostly luck though." I reply."no that was awesome, best performance I've seen so far…my name's Alex Givens, what's yours?" he asks."Charles Passmore, I like to be called Charlie though" I reply."Charlie? That's a nice nickname. Very well…let's be friends Charlie" he suggests smiling.I can't help but grin at his eagerness."yeah, that would be fun!" I reply chuckling. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bunk in! The school!The examination teachers start to pack up and all of a sudden a girl runs through the gym doors into the gym. "wait do you have time for one more?" she asks leaning over with he hands on her knee's gasping for air in front of coach gets a facial expression, like she is thinking obnoxiously hard about it."hey come on! Give her a chance!" I yell frustrated at the coach for taking so long. "yeah! Give her a chance!" Alex hear me and Alex's commotion and start yelling as well."come on coach!""please coach?!""she could be our future comrade ranger, coach!"The girl runs over to the shooting spot and Ms. Linda throws her a Styler. Coach throws the pokeball containing Pichu and Pichu eagerly comes out. I quickly notice that the girl is wearing ballerina shoes. She has a long black ponytail that reaches to her waist and greenish blue eyes. By what I can see up here, she is about my height. She shoots the top and she starts spinning around elegantly dancing like a ballerina. Her ponytail sways as she spins. Before I knew she had befriended the Pichu. I look around and most of the guys in the bleachers are in awe of her. Basically they are like drooling over her. Some of them are like cavemen. "she's mine""no way! She isn't going to go for you""she's not going to go for either of you.""oh yeah. Then who is she going to go for?""me of course"Alex overhears that and begins to chuckle, as do I. everybody applauds at the girls show. She begins to walk up the bleachers where Alex and I are sitting."um, yeah…so thanks for that" she whispers quietly."it was no big deal. Everybody deserves a chance to become a ranger" I reply girls sits down backwards next to Alex. "I'm Charlie, by the way" I introduce myself. "and I'm Alex""oh, I'm Casey nice to meet you guys. So how did you guy's do on the exam?" she I can open my mouth Alex is already pointing at me."he broke the old school record for the fastest exam Pichu capture…I, myself did all right" he praises."it was all luck, dude" I add in."all right guys! Let's go see your dorms!" Ms. Linda quickly stands up and hoards to ms. Linda like if it was a Taurus run and they were being chased. The three of us just take our time walking down the bleachers. We exit the gym into the courtyard outside. We follow in a group into the actual school. It is somewhat chilly, but not too chilly inside. There aren't that many doors and ahead of us, there are two stairways. One going up and one going down. I am walking closely behind Alex. All of a sudden the group stops and I run into Alex."why did you stop with the group and let me run into you!" I yell chuckles briefly."because I wanted to!" he yells back chuckling like crazy."okay! Guys! The stairs that go up, lead to the student eating area and dormitories. The stairs going down, leads to the basement. No one is allowed down there. Class will be held in that room, just right of the stairs…now go to your rooms! Your names and your room mates names will be posted on the door" she informs us. The group hurries up the stairs excited to see their dorm rooms. Casey, Alex, and I walk slowly up the stairs. "so what do you think the food here is like?" I ask Alex."I don't know. Hope it's better than high school food" he replies chuckling."hopefully…" Casey comments briefly. The three of us come up to the second floor. There are multiple tables and vending machines everywhere. There is young woman dressed in a maid suit standing by some tables cleaning them. She has long, straight, light blond hair that reaches to her knees and light green eyes. She is about 5'10, a little taller then me. "hi, I am Stella. I am the maid here. The girls dorms is that door over there with the sign that says girls. You two guys, your dorms are over there" she informs us. "all right, thanks" Alex open the door and there is a long freaking hall filled with doors."I wonder what the rooms are like?" Alex wonders out get about halfway down the hall when I see my name. there is a metal box on the door with names inserted into it. Just under mine, it says Alex Givens. "looks like we're roommates" I chuckle. I grab the ice cold doorknob and open the door. In one corner of the room there is a bunk bed. In another corner there are two desks and two dressers beside them. On the dressers lye uniforms for me and Alex. There is what looks to be fancy wallpaper on the walls and on the ceiling. On the desks there are computers and writing supplies. There is a closed door that sparks my interest. I open it and there are is a guy in his underwear and no shirt on getting into his uniform. I look around and notice that it is the bathroom. I cross my arms and lean up against the door. "yeah so, the three of us share this bathroom apparently" I comment."yeah, I guess we do" he guy has short black hair, his bangs are spiked up and he has dark brown eyes. He looks Hispanic as well. He looks to be 5'9. He walks over to me holding out his hand. I grab his hand and shake it."my name's Jacob""I'm Charlie and this guy to my left is Alex""nice to meet you guys. You might want to see if your uniforms fit" Jacob suggests.I look at Alex"he has a point, we should check." I agree.I run over to my dresser and grab my uniform, which is a button up red shirt and blue, red striped pants. I start to button the shirt and notice a patch on my shirt that says "Ranger School Student" on it. It is stitched into the left corner of my shirt And on the right leg of my pants. I also notice that my name is stitched into my shirt and pants as well, just under the Ranger school student stitching. The uniform is really comfortable. Alex walks over."dude this is great! Uniform feels great. Makes me feel official! What do you think they're going to teach us?" he asks curious."how should I know? I've never been here before" I reply chuckling"ah, good point" he walks into the room with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He is wearing pajama bottoms with little Spearow designs on them. "lights out is in a few minutes" He informs us."all right thanks Jacob" "no prob, Charlie." Jacob comment walking out? I guess in a few moments everything is going to be closed. I take off my uniform and start to dig through the dresser for a pair of pajama bottoms. I find a pair and quickly put them up. "I get top bunk!" Alex yells climbs up the ladder on the bed to the top bunk. He quickly lies down and buries himself into the provided covers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 1! 2! 3! Eat! Principal's Appearance!I can feel something crawling onto my chest, but I try to ignore. The covers are now being taken off of me practically. Now something cold in moving around on my stomach. I open my eyes and there a Bidoof sniffing my stomach. The cold thing is it's nose and I sit up knocking the Bidoof onto the floor. The Bidoof glares at me as it creeps off, walking backwards. All of a sudden Alex yells and the next thing I hear is a loud thump onto the floor. Alex is now on the floor, on his face. I am dying laughing! Hmm…I wonder what happened. He rolls over. A Pichu jumps from the top bunk, landing on Alex's stomach."pi?""hi to you too" Alex greets runs into the room with a comb stuck in his hair. "I heard someone yell and then a loud thump. Ya'll okay?" he asks worried.I am still laughing and Alex is laughing by this point."the Pichu scared Alex and he fell off of the top bunk" I reply let's out a brief chuckle. "we got an hour before class starts" Jacob informs us walking back into the bathroom."an hour? Dude we should go eat" I insist."yeah…I am dying here" Alex chuckles.I grab the cold doorknob and throw the door open. We walk down the hall and walk out to the guys dorm are Students everywhere. In the food line, at the vending machines, and sitting at the long rectangle tables. There is a lot of commotion around. "dude this food is amazing!" Alex yells in the line. I look at him. How did he get over there so fast? Is he really that fast for food. "I got your food!' he got my food…sweet. Alex sits down at a table with two trays of food. I walk over and sit down across from him. He slides my tray of food to me."thanks man""no prob, I was already going through the line, so it didn't bother me to get yours" he is half a dozen pieces of bacon, scrambled eggs, and 3 pieces of round sausage on my tray. The aroma is overwhelming. I look at Alex and he is practically shoving the food down his throat. I pick a piece of bacon and bite it. Before I know it, I am stuffing the food down like Alex is. "dude! This food is like a party in my mouth and no one's invited" I mumble with my mouth takes a second to swallow his food and chuckles briefly just before he begins shoving down his food again. Students start gathering around."eat! eat! eat! eat! Eat!" Me and Alex finish at the same time."and it's a tie!" a guy randomly yells, jumping on the begins laughing obnoxiously. People start stomping on the floor and leaning over gasping for because they are laughing so hard. A couple of Bidoof run into the cafeteria and eat what me and Alex lost on the floor. They quickly run away out of fear of being stepped on. Ms. Linda and some old looking guy walk up the stairs. The Bidoof rush past them. They look at the Bidoof brigade running away and look back up at the out of control students."okay guys!" Ms. Linda yells trying to get our stops laughing and looks at her and the old dude. "hmm…who is that?""I don't know""he's dressed too formal to be a student"Who is that? Old, dressed formally, thinning, beady brown eyes, he is either a teacher, or the principal."this is this school's magnificent principal, Mr. Richardson and he has something to say to this years ranger school students" she . Richardson walks forth. "students, so far from what I've seen from this bunch of students, is that this year is going to be filled with laughter. Also something else I've seen is promise into becoming Pokemon rangers that want to help the world of Pokemon and people. We have some promising students this year" He quickly glances at me and Alex."I guess what I am trying to say is that, I have a good feeling about you guys. Please be sure to wear your uniforms on campus. Because this a guys and girls camp campus. I see some of you guys are not wearing shirts and just wearing pajama bottoms. So please just wear them. They cost a lot to get them made just for ya'll. Thank you for your time"He walks back down the stairs with ms. Linda following. "that principal seems like a cool dude""yeah, he said he see's promise in us. I feel ready to get this year started!""he knows how to talk to teenagers. He's all right in my book"I wonder if he really meant all that he said? He seems well put together. I didn't see any lies from his eyes."wow. Promise and he glanced at us as he said it too." Alex comments smiling."yeah, I guess he did" I chuckle briefly."we might want to get into uniform. That was the other time he glanced at us" Alex chuckles."yeah, let's go. I got to do some things in the bathroom" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First day of class! Rampaging Bidoof!!!!

I get up from the table and walks downstairs to the classroom. The door is already open so I walk in. there are multiple rows of desks. There are a few people that I recognize from the cafeteria already here. I look around for someone that I know. I spot Casey sitting in a desk near the teacher's desk.

I walk over and in the desk next to her.

"hey Casey" I greet.

She turns and looks at me.

"hey Charlie" she greets back.

I look at ms. Linda, she is reading a book called Pasts of Almia.

"pasts of Almia?" I ponder out loud.

"it's about what happened with the Gigaremo's and Miniremo's years ago and how certain Pokemon rangers stopped all the madness. All of a sudden the bell rings and students start rushing into the classroom. One guy trips over a guy and does a flip in mid air. He lands on his back. I look at him and he is laughing. He stands up and sits down in the desk next to me. Ms. Linda stands up and walks over to the white board. She faces us.

"okay, class. We are going to talk about operators today. Who knows who operators are?" she asks the class

"those annoying people who never give you the right number" the guy that fell on the floor chuckles.

The class begins to chuckle, even ms. Linda giggles at his remark.

"no…now who knows?" she asks again.

"the operators duties are to help the rangers by communicating with them by their Stylers and give them information on their missions" a girl in the back answers.

"now how did you know that?" ms. Linda asks curious.

"I want to be an operator someday so I studied up on it a bit" the girl answers.

"ah, so we got a future operator in the making" Ms. Linda Comments smiling.

Ms. Linda turns around to the board and writes the word mechanic.

"now, who knows what the mechanic does?" she asks.

"the mechanic stays behind at the ranger base and makes sure everything is running correctly. I want to be a mechanic, so study it.." the guy that fell earlier answers.

"that is correct, Spike"

Ms. Linda begins to write on the board again. Ranger.

"who knows what they do?"

She looks at me.

"Charlie, you answer this one"

"rangers take on mission for the good of Pokemon and humans. Instead of capturing the Pokemon like a regular trainer, they use their Stylers to temporarily use the Pokemon's power to help the mission." I answer.

"very good, long explanation" she compliments.

All of a sudden, the bell rings.

"okay!, class over! You have the rest of the day to do whatever" she announces.

I walk out of class and Alex runs over to me.

"dude, those were the shortest classes ever!" he yells in excitement.

"yeah, they were" I agree.

I put my hands behind my head.

"yeah, now what should we do the rest of the day?" I ask him.

I wonder why class is so short? I like it but…it's just not normal I guess.

"heck, I don't know…I know where the library is?" he points out.

All of a sudden Stella runs into the school. She see's us and runs over to us. she is out of breath.

"what's wrong?"

"the Bidoof, are acting up. I went to feed them and they freaked out. Their running around angry. I need someone to go befriend the Bidoof and calm them down for me." she informs us.

Luckily Alex and I have our Styler's with us.

"we'll do it Stella!" Alex insists.

"really?"

"yeah" I reply.

"ok. Thank you. There are six of them. There all out in the courtyard" she informs us.

Alex and I run out the school outside to a bright sunlit courtyard. like Stella said there are six Bidoof running around snarling at each other with their big two front teeth. It's actually kind of funny.

"here's the plan, we split them up. Half and half"

All of a sudden the doors open. Casey runs out.

"I want some of this action as well" she giggles.

"that settles it. Two for each of us. First one to get both of their targets wins! Go!" Alex yells. We run in three different directions. I quickly spot a Bidoof on top of a crate. I pull the trigger on the Styler and the top is away. It doesn't see it. I have the advantage. I move my arm and loop the top around Bidoof. After a brief flash of light, the Bidoof hops off of the crates and stands by my side. I walk off with the Bidoof following me closely. I look to my left and see Alex. A Bidoof is charging towards him.

"Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi! Bidoof!" it grunts.

He pulls the trigger on the Styler.

"ha! Gotcha!" he chuckles.

The top soars towards the Bidoof. He makes a quick circular arm movement capturing the Bidoof. He jumps in the air.

"yeah!" he yells.

He comes back down to earth.

"hey dude what was that!?" I yell.

"That's called a pose!" he replies chuckling.

All of a sudden something jumps at my face. I quickly move my head back and a Bidoof zips right past my nose. The Bidoof lands on the same crate that the other Bidoof was on and glares at me. Wait…that glare! It's that Bidoof that I knocked off of my bed! He just try to take my nose off. Does it have a grudge against me? It jumps at me again and I quickly move dodging it. Yeah it does have a grudge against me. I didn't know Pokemon could hold grudges!? I pull the trigger on my Styler and the top soars towards Bidoof. I make a quick circular movement. After a brief flash of light the Bidoof is calmer than before.

"bi!" it grunts turning it's head away in an attempt to shun me.

I get on my knee's and look at it.

"hey buddy, I'm sorry that I knocked you off of my bed"

It looks at me and smiles out of forgiveness.

"Bi! Bi!" It grunts.

I pet it's head and stand up.

"well, I've got both of you. So I might as well head back to the doors to meet with the others"

I see the doors and Casey is already there waiting for us. There are two Bidoof by her sides. I walk up to the door.

"how did you…never mind"

The sun is starting to set.

"the Bidoof were somewhat easy to catch, there like little teddy bears" she giggles.

"speak for yourself. those Bidoof didn't try to bite off your nose" I comment.

"what!? Your Bidoof tried to bite your nose!?" Alex wildly chuckles walking to us with two Bidoof following him.

Ms. Linda and Stella open the door and walk outside.

"mission Success!" Ms. Linda yells giggling.

She gives us a thumbs up.

"uh…what?" Alex grunts.

"ya'll did a good job. You just keep proving to be more like rangers everyday" she giggles.

I push the release button on the Styler, so does Alex and Casey.

Stella walks up to us.

"thanks for the hand…come on Bidoof"

All of the Bidoof follow Stella into the courtyards.

"you guys go get some sleep. Ya'll must be exhausted." ms. Linda insists.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Outdoor Class! Rescue Riolu! 

The bell is ringing and I am running down the hall rushing to class. I jump over the railing of the stairs because it is quicker. I shouldn't have slept in. outdoor class is today. I am at the bottom of the stairs I look around the corner and everybody is standing in front of the classroom door. Ms. Linda has her back turned towards the class. I sneak into the group, standing next to Alex and Casey. 

"where were you? I was here before you" Casey asks.

"I had to do something" I reply.

"what? Sleep?" Alex asks chuckling

"uh…well actually, yes" I reply. 

The three of us chuckle briefly. The group begins to move. 

"so where exactly are we going? I missed everything" I ask Alex.

"two rangers from the Vien town Ranger Station are here. We get to ask them questions and they tell us what being a Pokemon ranger is like." Alex explains. 

Ask questions, huh? This might be interesting. We get to get out of class and watch a Pokemon ranger be bombarded with mostly pointless questions. Maybe I can find out about Pokemon partners? We get outside walk through the courtyards, and down some stairs to Ascension Square. From here you can see the ocean and the beach that's downhill. There are Krabby, crab walking around the beach along with some Squirtle crawling around on the beach. In the ocean I see a few Magikarp jump out of the water and landing back in the water playing. As the we progress ahead I spot a huge concrete monument.

"this is where all the rangers that graduated from here had made promises to each other to pursue their dreams as Pokemon rangers, operators, and engineers" ms. Linda points out. 

"that's so cool!"

"this rock must be famous!"

"how long did it take to carve that?!"

"that's right" someone comments from behind us. 

I turn around and there are two guys dressed in black and red. Black shirt red jacket and black pants.

"students!, these are the two rangers that have come from Vientown to come to us today for outdoor class" ms. Linda informs us.

One has really tan skin and is about 6'2. He has really short curly black hair and brown eyes. He is also really skinny. The other one has really shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. 

"I'm Nate Burdick!" the tan guy introduces himself.

"I'm Parker Lovell" the other one introduces.

"whoa they look so cool!"

"awesome!"

"look at that clothing, they know how to accessorize!"

"so who's ready for the dreaded questions and answers outdoor class?" Parker asks chuckling.

The class immediately turns into an uproar of students. 

"so did you graduate from this school?" a guy asks Nate.

"yes, I did" Nate answers.

"are you in love with someone?" a chick asks Parker.

"um…no I don't" he answers chuckling.

All of a sudden an image of a little blue Pokemon pops up in my head

"help me" a little voice inside my head echoes.

"help"

I look around to see where the voice is coming from. I look down at the beach and there is the blue Pokemon that I saw in my mind is running down the beach limping as he rushes forward. Not far behind him, there is a could of smoke. A jeep full of Pokemon poacher's are causing the sand to stir into the air. The Pokemon falls to the ground and the jeep comes to a stop.

"quick! Get that Pokemon and get back in" one of the bandits yell. I quickly start running down the beach hill. A bandit picks up the Pokemon. I jump.

"watch out!" another poacher yells trying warn the retriever. . 

My fist collides with the retriever's right cheek. The retriever falls backwards holding his right cheek. The Pokemon is sent into the air I jump and catch the Pokemon. The Pokemon briefly opens it's eyes to glance at me, then closes them in exhaustion. A poacher throws a pokeball. 

"go Weepinbell! Use vine whip!" the poacher yells. 

Alex who was closely following behind pulls the trigger and shoots the top at a Kingler bathing in the sun. The Weepinbell's vine whip, wraps around me and the mysterious Pokemon, tying us up. 

"Kingler! Use vice grip on that whip!" Alex yells.

The Kingler quickly crab runs over to the vine's and cuts them with it gigantic crab pincers. Nate and Parker start running down the sand hill towards us.

"oh no! Pokemon Rangers! We have to go!" the poacher's yell getting into the jeep. They start to book it across the beach. Nate pulls out his Styler, which looks nothing like the student issue Styler.

"Snorlax! Come on out!" Nate yells. 

A brief bolt of light comes out of the Styler and hit's the ground in front of the jeep. A Snorlax is now lying down, blocking the pathway off of the beach to the north. The jeep turns around in an attempt to escape past us, this way to the south.

Parker holds up his Styler. 

"Steelix! Come out and block the path of the beach"

A huge Steelix is now blocking the path with it's long steel snake like body! The driver slams on the brakes and the jeep comes to a complete stop. 

"go! Primeape! Take back that Riolu!" the driver yells throwing a pokeball!

A Primeape comes out of the ball and begins rampaging towards me. It jumps over Steelix's long body and continues on it's course. It quickly runs past Parker and Nate. 

"Kingler! use ice beam!" Alex yells.

Kingler shoots a beam of ice on the sand freezing it. Primeape steps on the ice, immediately landing on it's back. It is now sliding towards me in a spiral. 

"Kingler! Now use Vice grip to contain that Primeape and don't let it go!" Alex yells. 

Kingler grips one of his pincers around Primeape and grips it tightly so it can't escape. Officer Jenny pulls up in her motorcycle, connected with a passenger cart on the side.

Nate walks over.

"we need to that Riolu somewhere where it can rest. Let me have him" Nate informs me.

I begin to hand Riolu to Nate and it growls at him. Riolu cuddles up against my chest.

"come on. We'll go to the school" Ms. Linda insists. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: School attacked!!! Where Riolu belongs!!!

Riolu is unconscious lying on my bed. Ms. Linda and the two Pokemon rangers are bombarding me with questions.

"Charlie, just how exactly did you know that those poachers were after this Riolu?" Parker asks.

"somehow, I heard it's voice in my head, calling out, help me" I reply. 

"how is that possible?" Nate asks. 

"it is said that when a Riolu's aura is in sync with a human's, it can telepathically communicate with them" Mr. Richardson informs us walking into the room. 

"Mr. Richardson!" Ms. Linda yells surprised. 

"rangers should know that…but since ya'll only graduated last year, I'll give you two a break" Mr. Richardson comments.

"aura?" I ask.

"yes aura, it is everywhere. But Riolu has the ability to see it and to use it, Unlike other Pokemon" Mr. Richardson points out. 

"so that explains how it communicated with Charlie!" Nate yells pounding his right fist into his palm. 

I see Riolu's eyes open. It quickly jumps to it's feet cautious of everyone in the room. It jumps on top of my head and stands there looking at everyone. It jumps off of my head onto the cold wood floor. It runs over to my dresser. There is a drawer that I left open and Riolu starts throwing clothes out. I stand up and walk over to my dresser. A pair of my underwear soar out and land on my head. Riolu turns around.

"are you the one who rescued me? Thank you" he speaks sounding like a little boy.

Everybody gets a horrified look on their faces. Riolu looks around at them.

"have ya'll never heard a Pokemon talk before?" he asks.

Ms. Linda walks over.

"not really, Riolu" she replies giggling.

He looks at ms. Linda.

"ooh, your pretty" he comments smiling.

Ms. Linda giggles out of embarrassment.

"isn't that right master?" He asks looking at me. 

Master? What does he mean master?

"oh yeah, sure. Master?" 

"I didn't have a master before, now I choose you to be my master" he replies.

"master? Dude, does this Riolu really trust Charlie enough to make him his master?" Parker asks Nate. 

"um, are you sure your not mistaking me for someone else?" I ask.

"nope, our aura is in sync. That proves that you are to be my master" he replies.

"Riolu. If you don't mind me asking. How are you able to talk like a human?" I ask.

He gets an expression of bewilderment on his muzzle.

"you know. I really don't remember" he replies.

"Parker get in touch with headquarters and inform them of this talking Riolu" Nate orders.

"all right will do".

Ranger Parker starts fiddling around with his Styler.

"the signal is scrambled!…something's going on!" Parker informs Nate.

all of a sudden, spike runs into the room. His uniform is burned in certain areas.

"rangers! Bad people are here, downstairs!" he yells falling on the ground unconscious. 

Ms. Linda and Mr. Richardson run over to him. Ranger Nate and Ranger Parker look at each other, then quickly run downstairs. All of a sudden a couple Magnemite float into the room right after the rangers leave. Riolu jumps on top of my head.

"get down!…Aura sphere!" Riolu yells. 

He shoots a small ball of aura towards the Magnemite. The aura ball explodes and all three Magnemite collide into the wall out in the hall. Riolu jumps off of my head onto the floor and begins running.

"come on master!" he yells.

I quickly follow him into the hall and down the stairs. Just around the corner, there are some men dressed in red and black. Behind them is a man in a lab coat, a scientist by the looks of it. One of the men dressed in black and red has Alex pinned up against the wall by his throat.

"tell us where Charlie is!" he demands.

"never!" Alex yells. 

Riolu runs out from behind the corner.

"aura sphere!" Riolu yells.

The aura sphere crashes onto the roof just above the scientist. The tile begins to fall downwards closer to the scientist. The mysterious man holding Alex, lets him go and tackles the scientist to prevent harm from the falling debris. The scientist growls throwing one of the mysteriously dressed men off of him.

"Machop! Go and surround that Riolu!" he yells.

A dozen Machop come from out of nowhere and surround Riolu. 

"give up Riolu, and come back to the lab with us!" the scientist yells.

"I don't even know you!" Riolu yells.

"aww, I guess all of those experiments did mess up your memory…fine then, if you won't come on your own free will, then I will force you! Machop go!" 

The Machop start closing in on Riolu. I run out from around the corner.

"Riolu! use force palm!" I yell.

"yes master!" he replies.

Riolu's paws start to glow purple. A Machop goes to grab him and Riolu hits it with his palm. The Machop flies back unconscious. The rest of the Machop attack and one by one they are all knocked unconscious. 

"Riolu is amazing, isn't he? Someone asks.

I look to my left and the rangers are standing there. 

"yeah, he is" I reply.

"you know he see's you as his master. Someone who is going to progress in strength with him as well" Ranger Parker points out.

"yeah, I know" I reply.

"you worthless science experiment, come back with us or else!" 

"or else what?" Riolu asks clueless.

The scientist chuckles maniacally. He takes a pokeball from his pocket.

"go! Onix!" he yells. 

"wait!" Ranger Nate yells.

"what do you want ranger!?" he yells.

"let's take this battle outside! There is no point on destroying this school even more than you already have!" Ranger Nate yells.

The scientist gets a puzzled look on his face.

"fine! Let's go to the courtyards!" the scientist yells.

Everybody walks outside into the courtyards. 

Mr. Richardson stands at half court.

"this will be a match between Scientist Kale's Onix and Charlie's Riolu!" he yells. 

Mr. Richardson takes a few steps back onto the sidelines.

"let the battle commence!" he yells.

"Onix! rock throw!"

Onix crushes the ground beside him with his tail and bats the rocks at Riolu with it's tail as well. 

"Riolu! Jump on the rocks towards Onix!" 

"yes master!"

Riolu begins jumping on the rocks one by one, moving closer to Onix not touching the ground at all.

"Onix! continue using rock throw!" kale yells.

Good, he fell for it. As long as he keeps using rock throw, Riolu can keep getting closer to it. Onix gets in jumping range. 

"now! Riolu! Jump on top of it's head!" I yell.

"Onix! bat it away with your tail!" kale yells frantically.

Onix swings it's tail at Riolu. Riolu jumps on the top of it's tail and jumps off of it onto it's head.

"now! Use aura sphere at point blank range!" I yell. 

"yes master!"

Riolu quickly forms the aura sphere and rams into the back of Onix's head. I hear Onix's cry and it falls to the ground, unconscious and stirring up a lot of dirt into the air. The dirt clears and Riolu walks off of Onix's head. 

"Charlie's Riolu wins!" Mr. Richardson yells.

Kale quickly returns Onix to the pokeball and runs off into the distance with his henchmen. Riolu runs over and jumps in my arms. I begin to chuckle at my victory. Everybody begins to chuckle along with me. 

"hey my Styler's working again!" Parker yells. 

"thank goodness. I've been trying to get a hold of you guys for an hour. What happened?" a female voice over the Styler asks. 

"we'll inform you when you get up here and bring an engineer crew with you" Nate orders.

"all right, we'll be there shortly".

Ranger Nate walks over to me and Riolu. He holds out his hand. I grab his hand and shake it.

"I'll be looking forward to working with you, once you graduate" he chuckles.

"like wise Nate"

Out of nowhere a herd of Doduo Riding rangers stop in the courtyard. A female Ranger gets off of the lead Doduo. She has medium long blue hair that reaches to the bottom of her neck and light blue eyes. 

"what happened here?" she asks.

"the school was attacked by some mysterious dressed people. They were after that Riolu that Charlie is holding" he informs her pointing at me. 

She briefly looks at me and Riolu.

"apparently that Riolu was part of some type of experiment. It speaks English, Tiyame. I want that Riolu to stay here with Charlie. It can protect the school if those men come back" Ranger Parker informs her. 

"you should've seen it. There was a battle and it was like watcha!" Nate yells.

"okay, I'll pull some strings with the higher ups" Tiyame informs parker.

Tiyame begins to walk over to me and Riolu. Alex jumps in front of me.

"I'm not going to let you take Riolu!" he yells. 

"I'm not going to take him. He belongs with Charlie!" she yells.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Career Day!!! Case Of The Dancing Eevee!!!

"wake up master" someone insists shaking me.

I open my eyes and yawn. Riolu is sitting on my chest looking down at me.

"are you awake master?" he asks.

"have you ever wondered, if there is a reason that Pokemon don't talk" I chuckle.

Riolu squints his eyes at me. There are a few moments of silence.

"why are you waking me up?" I ask.

"class is going to start in a few minutes" he replies frantically.

I look at the digital alarm clock beside the bed.

"crap! It's 8:50! I got ten minutes!" I yell frantically.

"yeah and career day is today too" Riolu yells.

"no way!"

I jump off of my bed and Riolu soars across the room. He lands on his paws by the door. I grab my uniform clothes from my dresser and quickly put them on. I look on the top bunk and notice that Alex is gone. Why didn't he wake me up? Riolu notices that I am looking at the top bunk.

"he had to leave earlier for some reason" Riolu points out.

"hmm…ok then" I comment.

Riolu jumps onto my shoulder and I begin running for class, with 5 minutes left before the bell rings.

There is one minute left I see that the door is open. I jump and dive into the room. Riolu soars off of my shoulder onto a desk. I slide about 3 feet before coming to a complete stop. The bells goes off about a second later.

"nice" Casey comments giggling.

"oh shut up…please" I chuckle.

I push myself up with my arms. Ms. April walks to the whiteboard.

"okay! As soon as I tell you where your going. Leave immediately and be careful….okay! Casey and Charlie are to head towards the ranger station in Vien town!"

Casey and I quickly walk out of the room. Riolu jumps on my head as we pass him.

"so…you excited?" Casey asks.

"about what?"

"about going to the ranger station?…we might see those two rangers from a couple of months ago again"

"eh I'm mediocre" I yawn.

"mediocre? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I do care, but then I don't care because I am really tired" I reply yawning again.

"then maybe you should stop training with Riolu so late then" she comments.

"heck no! Me and Riolu would rather train than sleep! Isn't that right Riolu?!"

"that's right, Master!"

"how are you guys so full of energy? I thought you were tired?" she asks setting her fists on her hips.

I forcibly make myself yawn to avoid her glare and to allude her suspicion. Riolu falls on the ground dramatically.

"so tired! Ughhhhhh!" he yells.

I can't help but chuckle at his performance.

Casey growls "why are you laughing?"

I quickly stop laughing out of fear.

"I'm not" I reply, forcibly holding my chuckle back.

She glares at Riolu. He quickly sticks his tongue out of his mouth and plays like he's dead.

"you guys are weird" she comments growling as she walks on ahead.

An hour later we finally arrive at the Ranger Station. The building isn't that big. It's only one story too. As we walk closer to the doors they slide open electrically. Riolu is astonished by this, so much that he walks back outside, waits for the doors to close and walk back in to open them again.

"ooh magic!" he yells in excitement.

"you would think, because he came from a lab that he would know what a electric door is" Casey points out.

"I've been talking to him and he can't remember a thing about his past or where he came from" I inform her.

She looks down at the ground with a worried expression on her face. "sorry"

"oh think nothing of it. U didn't know" I chuckle.

She sighs "it must be hard, not knowing where you came from".

" It is…but me and master get through it day after day" Riolu explains laughing.

"hmm, you guys are quite a pair" she giggles.

Me and Riolu look at each other and chuckle.

"oh, hey guys!" Ranger Parker greets walking over.

Him and his uniform are looking as cool as ever.

"okay! I got a mission for ya'll, for your career days!" he yells acting to be excited.

"what?" Casey asks falling into his trap.

"there is a Pokemon that has stealing our lunches and before we can catch a glimpse of it, it dances away with our food.

"I sense another Pokemon here!" Riolu yells running back into the kitchen.

Riolu is running so fast that I lose him around the corner. I get around the corner and see Riolu growling at an Eevee pinned in a corner.

"so it was an Eevee!" parker yells frantically.

Riolu is now fiercely snarling at it. It looks terrified and it is froze up in fear, It won't move.

Casey runs out in front of Riolu, protecting Eevee.

"wait! She's just scared and hungry. Leave her alone" Casey yells frantically.

"Riolu, stand down"

"yes master"

Riolu stands up straight and stops snarling. Casey turns around and crouches down. She begins to move her hand closer to Eevee. Eevee ducks down, cautious of her. Casey pets Eevee's head.

"Eeee!" it barks in happiness.

It begins to jump up and down joyously. Casey begins to giggle. She finds some lettuce on a counter nearby and sets it on the floor in front of Eevee. Eevee quickly scoops it up with her tongue and begins to nibble on it. Eevee stands up on it's hind legs and begins spinning around. Casey giggles even harder.

"it's dancing!" she yells in excitement.

Ranger Nate walks into the kitchen.

"what I miss?, what I miss?!"

He looks at Eevee dancing.

"oh hey! looks like they found the Pokemon that was stealing your lunch Parker" Nate chuckles.

"yeah, they did…mission success guys" he comments briefly chuckling.

"okay guys! Let's show ya'll around. When ya'll graduate, you two will be stationed here" Ranger Nate informs us.

"wait…that means, there is a good chance that Alex won't be here with us" Casey points out.

I think about for a moment and she's right. Alex is going to be stationed somewhere else far away. That is probably, why he had to get up early for career day, today. Man, this kind of sucks. Man, I can't get too worked up about it.

"yeah, it might be that way" I reply.

I begin following Nate out of the kitchen and Casey follows after. I am soon startled by Ranger Parker's Chuckling.

"hey guys. Looks like Eevee wants to go with ya'll"

We turn around and Eevee jumps into Casey's arms.

"Eeee!"

"do you want to come with me?" Casey asks giggling.

"Eeee!" it barks in excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes" she giggles.

We all begin chuckling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Casey against Charlie!!! Promises at the Pledge Stone!!!

We follow Nate into a room that has a nig table and some seats around. The girl from before, the one that rode in on the Doduo is sitting down at the table. She spots us following Nate into the room.

"ah. Here they are" she comments smiling. 

"this is our commander, Tiyame Takeo. You've seen her before" Ranger Nate reminisces.

All of a sudden a Raichu jumps onto the table.

"Rai, Rai!"

"and this is Raichu" Commander Tiyame Giggles introducing Raichu.

"What up Raichu!?" Riolu yells. 

Raichu just looks at Riolu, with a shocked expression imprinted, on it's mouse like face. 

Apparently Raichu hasn't seen a talking Pokemon either. 

"so Tiyame, why don't you explain all that will happen once they are assigned here" Parker insists walking into the room.

"yeah, I guess I should…okay, we get our missions from the big guys at the Ranger union way up north…we accept small requests from citizens as well. When you guys come here ya'll will start as Rank 1 and from there on, you will progress to higher ranks if the Ranger union wishes it. Make sense?"

"yeah…it does" Casey answers.

I just nod. Riolu feels the need to nod as well, wanting to be like me.

"so Charlie, you want to have a Pokemon battle? Me and Eevee want to have our first battle with you and Riolu" Casey asks randomly. 

Eevee just starts wagging it's tail and glances at Riolu with the look of determination on it's muzzle. 

"should we master?" Riolu asks jumping up and down on my shoulder with excitement. 

"do you want to?" I ask curious.

"you bet, master!" he yells making a fist with his right paw. 

Tiyame begins to giggle.

"okay! You two will be able to battle at the Pokemon gym here in Vientown. I'm sure they'll let you use their gym. Probably teach the students a little something too"

"what kind of Pokemon does that gym use?" I ask curious. 

"they use normal type Pokemon" she answers. 

"like Eevee" Casey adds in. 

"yes exactly…now let's head on over to the gym…I want to see this battle." Parker insists.

We follow Tiyame and the rest of the guys follow us to the gym. 

The gym doesn't look too much like a gym at all. It is a tall white building with "gym" printed in bright red on the front of the building.

"yeah, this gym is really new. Just started a few weeks ago. I don't think they have been able to defeat one challenger that's come here and every time they lose it they lose more and more confidence as a gym. The gym leader Bryce and his students are thinking about closing down the gym. I was thinking that maybe this battle will heat up this gym once again" Tiyame points out.

Riolu starts to chuckle.

"as soon as they see me in action, they'll be begging for new challengers" Riolu boasts.

I can't help but chuckle at his confidence. 

"Oh yeah! Let's get started then" Casey insists yelling excited.

We enter the building and there is no one around but a few young looking people on the sidelines of the battle field. I walk to the far end of the field and Casey walks to the opposite end. A man walks out of a nearby room.

"hey Bryce!" Tiyame greets waving.

Bryce walks over to the field.

"I will be the referee for this battle!" he yells.

"I choose my Eevee of course" Casey points out.

Eevee jumps from her arms onto the field.

"Eeee! Eevee!"

Eevee begins to do a dance as a battle taunt to aggravate Riolu.

"you know who master is choosing!" Riolu yells furious.

He jumps onto the field.

"Riolu, calm yourself!" I yell worried.

Riolu snaps out of the taunt.

"sorry master"

"let the battle commence!…the young lady has the first attack!" Bryce yells walking back onto the sidelines.

"a normal type is up against a fighting type. This ought to be quick" Bryce comments to his students.

I can see by Tiyame's facial expression that she is furious at Bryce for the lack of confidence in normal type Pokemon. 

"Eevee! Use quick attack! Move in closer to Riolu!"

Eevee begins to move at a great speed towards Riolu. Riolu gets in a battle stance, waiting for my command.

"Eevee! Put a zigzag into your quick attack!"

Eevee begins to zigzag towards Riolu making it's movement almost invisible.

"now tackle!" 

Eevee tackles into Riolu from his right side, Riolu grunts as he blocks the tackle with his right hand. 

"Riolu! Force Palm!"

A huge blast of aura from Riolu right hand sends Eevee flying down the field. Bryce begins to walk away.

"that's it. Eevee lost" he comments.

Eevee struggles to get up. It barks loudly and runs at Riolu with great speed. Dirt begins to stir up in the air around Riolu and Eevee.

Eevee's determination begins to intrigue Bryce and he comes back to watch.

"quick attack!" 

Eevee gains even more speed right in front of Riolu. Riolu puts his hands in front of him to block it. Due to the lack of visibility, Riolu fails to see that Eevee has snuck behind him with the quick attack and cover in the stirred up dirt. 

I can see in Bryce's eyes that he is beginning to have the urge to battle again. 

"Eevee! tackle!" 

Riolu gets tackled from behind and falls on the ground he catches his balance with his paws. 

"quick attack!" 

Eevee quickly tackles Riolu again sending him flying in mid air.

"use quick attack again!"

Eevee begins to move closer to Riolu.

"use aura sphere!" I yell chuckling. 

Riolu quickly shoots an aura sphere at Eevee at practically point blank range and lands a direct hit. Dirt stirs up fiercely making visibility impossible. Eevee flies out of the stirred dirt across the field. Casey runs and catches Eevee. Eevee is unconscious from the blast. 

"that's it! Riolu is the winner!" Bryce yells in excitement. 

I walk over to Casey worried about Eevee. That aura sphere had a lot of power behind it this time. 

"is Eevee okay?" I ask frantically.

Riolu runs over and jumps onto my shoulder.

"you did great Riolu" I complement.

"anything for you master"

Eevee opens it's eyes and barks. 

"you did great Eevee!" Casey giggles. 

Eevee briefly licks Casey's face. Bryce runs over.

"that battle was awesome! I love how Eevee didn't give up and how you and Riolu waited for the best time to attack." he yells in excitement.

Tiyame walks over "are you ready to train again?" she asks giggling.

"yeah!"

"good" Tiyame giggles.

He looks at me and Casey.

"can you guys help me train? It would be awesome if ya'll would on your free time."me and Casey begins to laugh.

"anytime" we reply in unison. 

Hours later we arrive back at the school. Me and Casey arrive at the pledge stone in ascension square. Alex is already there and there is a Pokemon standing beside him.

"hey guys! This is Sneasel! Charlie those same guys who were after Riolu, were after this Sneasel as well in the Shiver Camp in the Hia Valley" he informs.

"why is that?" I ask intrigued.

"apparently because I can talk" Sneasel answers.

Another talking Pokemon? Hmm…this is getting interesting. Alex glances at Eevee, then at Riolu and notices that they are both, somewhat beat up.

"what happened to them?" 

"oh, just some training" Eevee comments.

Everybody looks at Eevee, shocked at it's ability to speak. 

"did you just talk?" Alex asks frantically.

"um…yeah. I didn't talk before, because I didn't know what ya'll would say…sorry for deceiving you, Casey" she apologizes with a gentle female voice.

"it's all right Eevee" Casey replies giggling. 

"so let's get this over with" I insist excited.

The six of us counting the Pokemon walk up the stairs to the pledge stone. We form a circle and put all of our hands in the middle.

"we pledge that we will become the ultimate Pokemon Ranger to protect the peace between Pokemon and people. Also to keep the happiness in this world" we all swear in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Training Revealed!!! Charlie's Decision!!!

Riolu puts his paw on a huge boulder.

"force palm!"

The huge blast of aura cracks the huge boulder. Riolu is panting hard, we have been training non-stop, for several hours. I have to do training as well to keep in sync with Riolu. He looks as if he needs a break, to be honest so do I.

"Riolu, break time!" I yell.

Riolu nods and walks over to me exhausted. Sweat is pouring down my forehead stinging as it seeps into my eyes. I pick up a towel that I got from the bathroom and wipe the sweat from my forehead. I notice that Riolu is sweating up a storm as well. I throw another towel that I had grabbed on the way out, on his head. He frantically wipes his whole head, like you would dry your hair with a towel.

"master, did you see?" he asks pointing at the boulder.

I notice that the crack is larger than all of the other ones. His force palm is getting stronger and stronger.

"yeah, best one yet" I complement.

"thank you master"

I lye my head back on a rock and stare up at the cloud filled, peaceful blue sky. The sun is shining bright. The temperature is a nice 60 degree's, and a quiet breeze gently sways the leaves on tree's back and forth.

"it's nice out here master…nothing to worry about. Just staring at the sky calmly and thinking about stuff you can do in the future"

Riolu let's out a brief sigh of relaxation, closing his eyes. I do the same. Memories of when I first met Riolu, flash through my mind like a mini video. We've been through a lot of school events together. I wonder what ranger missions await us? They're most likely going to be tough and challenging. I wonder if we are really ready for this?

"oh, we thought we might find you two here." Alex comments walking over, with Sneasel following him.

"hey guys. Ya'll look exhausted" Sneasel comments snickering.

"at least we're doing something and not sitting on our butts" Riolu pops off to Sneasel.

Sneasel grins and goes to scratch Riolu with it's right claw. Riolu stops the attack by grabbing Sneasel's wrist.

"cut it out guys" me and Alex yell in unison.

Sneasel and Riolu jerk their heads from each others glance. I quietly growl at their bickering.

"so Charlie…you going with a girl to the dance?" Alex asks chuckling.

I look at him suspiciously.

"I am so bored…I'm trying to start a conversation" he chuckles.

"oh yeah! Let me tell you about it! Hey girl I'll pick you up and we'll walk to the dance" I reply sarcastically.

"you know what I meant and the walk isn't that far, plus the night sky is beautiful at night" Alex informs me.

"who would I take to the dance?" I ask.

"how about Casey?" he suggests.

"um…no. she is like a sister to me" I argue.

"oh! Master! What about that cute shy girl that you always catch staring at you?" Riolu suggests.

"you mean Kari?" Alex asks curious.

"yeah, I think that's her name" Riolu Replies.

"yeah, Riolu might have a good idea there." Alex points out.

Hmm…maybe. She seems interested in me, maybe I should ask her to the dance? I don't know. I probably should though. It might get them off of my back about it.

"yeah, I might" I reply sighing.

"good, now why are you guys training?" Alex asks.

"to become stronger just in case those guys come back with stronger Pokemon" I reply rubbing the back of my head because it feels relaxing.

he glares at me as if I am suspicious.

"is there anything else?" he asks squinting at me.

Actually there is…Riolu and I are trying to learn new techniques, but it's not exactly working out.

"no, not really" I reply sighing.

He glances at me as if I am a criminal again.

"all right…I'm going to go. I'll see you at the dance" Alex informs me walking off with Sneasel. Sneasel sticks it's tongue out at Riolu as they leave.

Riolu looks up at me.

"are you really going to ask the girl?"

"I don't know…let's get back to training" I insist.

"yes master"

As we start walking back over to the rock, someone walks over to us. The man catches my glance. I look closer and it is Bryce, Leader of Vientown Pokemon gym.

"hey guys, come with me to the gym. I can show ya'll a new technique" he insists.

Riolu looks at me and smiles.

"can we go?" Riolu asks Excited.

I look at him and can see the excitement in his eyes.

"yeah, let's go" I insist.

We walk inside the gym doors. All of the students are hard at work training. I quickly notice that Casey and Eevee are here as well. They are waiting by the door that Bryce is going through. He stops and looks at Casey.

"thanks for waiting…now follow me into the room" he insists.

The four of us follow him into the room. It looks like a training room. There are multiple punching bags and dummies to beat up on.

"okay, I am going to try to teach your Pokemon the move iron tail" he informs us.

"sweet! Thank you!" Eevee shouts in excitement.

Bryce holds up a pokeball.

"come on out Persian"

Persian comes out of the ball.

"use Iron Tail on that dummy!"

Persian's tail begins to glow, it spins and strikes the dummy with it's tail. You can feel the force of the strike. It is actually impressing. I can feel my heart beat faster as I think about Riolu learning that move. I look at Riolu who is sitting on my right shoulder. He is grinning and can't stop moving. He is really giddy. Eevee is hopping around in excitement, making a bunch of unnecessary commotion. Casey is giggling at Eevee's commotion. It's times like these that I want to remember forever.

"Charlie, use Let Riolu try it" Bryce insists.

"Riolu! Iron tail!"

"yes master!"

Riolu jumps off of my shoulder to the ground. Riolu's tail begins to glow, he quickly flips striking the dummy. Bryce and Casey have shocked expressions on their faces. I myself am shocked as well. How did Riolu learn it so fast?

"how's that?" Riolu asks chuckling.

"it was good, but you should be able to make it stronger if you keep at it" Bryce Complements.

"my turn!" Eevee squeals running at the dummy.

"Eevee! Iron tail!" Casey orders.

Eevee's tail briefly glows but as soon as she is about to strike the dummy, the tail stops glowing.

"aww, I messed up" Eevee whines looking at the floor.

Riolu walks over to Eevee.

"you can't give up after one try. That'll make you a quitter and dog Pokemon are not quitters." Riolu shouts trying to inspire Eevee.

Riolu looks up at Riolu with an inspired look on her face.

"all right I'll keep trying, until I get it" Eevee promises.

Casey looks at Riolu.

"thank you Riolu"

"no prob Casey"

Riolu jumps on my right shoulder again. I look at him and smile.

"what?" he asks curious is to why I am smiling at him.

"your getting soft" I reply quietly chuckling.

"yeah so?" he asks folding his arms.

"you like Eevee, don't you?" I ask chuckling.

His face immediately flushes.

"no, what are you talking about?" he asks stuttering.

"it's okay, I won't tell anyone" I reply.

There is a few seconds silence. He leans over to my ear.

"thank you"

"don't worry about it" I chuckle.

Bryce walks over to me. He gently grabs my right arm and pulls me out of the room. He looks to see if anyone is around.

"have you ever thought of being a Pokemon trainer instead of a Ranger? You seem to have more skill as Pokemon trainer than a Ranger. Riolu has more potential in battling as well" he asks curious.

His words strike me like a runaway bullet train. he has a point. I rarely use my Styler, I always use Riolu to fight. What should I do?

"if you want to be a Pokemon trainer I can register you for the Pokemon league. You just got to collect gym badges…Why don't you think on it and get back to me tomorrow" he insists.

He walk back into work out room. Casey walks out of the room, with a concerned look on her face. She looks at me.

"I overheard yawls conversation" she informs me.

She heard all of that? Hmm, I wonder what she's thinking?

"um…here is my opinion. You should do what makes you happy. If being a Pokemon trainer is what makes you happy then you should definitely do it, but I'm sure that whatever it is that you choose…"

she looks up at me grinning.

"you will become the best at it!" she yells inspirational.

This shocks me, that she would say this. All of us made a pact at the Pledge Stone.

"forget about what we did at the pledge stone! Pursue your happiness, we'll keep in touch somehow!" she shouts.

At this point, there is a single tear drop, traveling down her left cheek.

"Casey…" I whisper.

I should pursue my happiness. She has a point.

"I'll explain everything to Alex" Casey informs me.

I look at Riolu.

"do you want to?" I ask Riolu sympathetically.

He looks at me and grins.

"I'll go wherever you go master" he replies.

"I'll do it…thanks Casey" I whisper walking past her, into the work out room.

I walk up to Bryce smiling.

"register me as soon as I graduate tomorrow" I order.

He chuckles and smiles briefly.

"ok, I will. I'll also talk to Vientown Rangers for you. I'll get you everything that you'll need as well" he informs me.

Bryce walks out of the Work out room.

I'll miss everyone, all those times we had. Images of this year start running through my head. The time Alex fell off of his bed, the time the two of us stuffed our faces at lunch, The time that the three of us caught the Bidoof, the time me and Casey first found Eevee, also when me and her had our battle. The time that Alex saved me from the Weepinbell's vine whip, and the laughter the all of us had everyday. Tears begin to pour from my eyes uncontrollably. We had a lot of fun this past year.

I need to get ready for the dance….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Dance!!! Charlie's goodbyes!!!

I walk into my room and sit down on my bed. I lean over forward. Hmm…maybe I should tell Alex before he leaves tomorrow. All of a sudden the door opens. I look and Alex is standing in the doorway. 

"so I hear, that your going to become a Pokemon trainer?" he asks.

"yeah, that's true" I reply.

"well then good luck" he comments smiling. 

I am shocked by his reply. He quickly see's that I am bewildered and shocked.

"hey…who am I to stop you? It's probably something you need to do" he adds chuckling. 

Alex walks over he holds his hand out. 

"hold out your hand" he insists. 

I reach my right arm out and he sets something that feels like cold metal in my hand. I look at it and it is a locket in the shape of a Riolu head. I open it and there is a picture of everybody that I know here, including Ms. Linda as well. I look at Alex.

"thanks man"

"yeah it's no problem…now about the dance. Let's get ready to go. Make better memories than before!" he insists chuckling.

"I didn't ask Kari" I inform him. 

"yeah it's probably better that you don't especially since ya'll are going separate ways" Alex comments. 

We quickly run on over to the gymnasium. There is slow music playing, students are everywhere, talking and laughing. Some are crying as well. This dance is really quite amazing. There are Pokemon here as well. Riolu quickly spots Eevee standing on her hind legs dancing. He jumps off of my shoulder, runs to her and begins dancing as well. I can't help, but chuckle at his weirdness. Alex and I quickly rush over to the buffet table. There is probably every type of food spread out on this table. As Alex goes down the table snatching food I walk out of the gymnasium and lye on the ground. 

I begin staring at a starry night sky. You can see every star perfectly in the sky. The temperature is luke warm outside making lying on the ground more comfortable. The moon's dim luminescent glow slightly lights up the courtyards. 

"Mom…Dad, am I really doing the right thing?" I whisper into the night sky. 

All of a sudden Riolu lands on my chest. 

"hey! Quit being so Down about everything. I'm sure they would've supported your decision either way" Riolu comments.

Riolu? He has a good point. I pet Riolu's head and chuckle.

"your right"

All of a sudden there is bunch of screaming followed by an explosion, coming from the gym. Riolu and I quickly run back in. There are 2 mysteriously dressed men again and that same scientist Kale from before who had that Onix. The 2 henchmen have Eevee and Casey in their arms. There is also a large balloon looking contraption behind them. 

"ah, there you are" Kale chuckles evilly looking at Riolu and I.

He throws two pokeballs. Two Raticate appear from them. Me and Riolu run over to them. Students try using their Styler's, but their jammed and won't work. Riolu is ready to fight the first Raticate. Alex and Sneasel run over and prepare to take out the second Raticate.

"Riolu! Run towards them!" I yell.

"Raticate! Use Hyper Fang!" Kale yells.

Raticate begins running towards Riolu with it's teeth glowing.

"Jumps and use Iron Tail!"

Riolu jumps evading the hyper fang, then he flips backwards bringing his tail down on Raticate. Raticate is forcefully sent flying back into the gym Bleachers. I look at Sneasel and the other Raticate has landed a hyper fang on him. Sneasel is stuck in Raticate's jaws yelling out of pain.

"Aura Sphere!" 

Riolu quickly lands and Fires an Aura Sphere at Raticate, forcing it to let go of Sneasel and to hit the gym wall. Sneasel is sent flying in mid air. Alex dives on the floor catching Sneasel in his arms. The first Raticate jumps from the bleachers towards Riolu. 

"Quick Attack, Raticate!" 

"Riolu! Force palm!"

Riolu waits for Raticate. He lifts his left arm. As soon as Raticate and Riolu's paw collide, there is a strong wind that knocks everybody back. Raticate is launched back by the blast and knocked unconscious. The second Raticate struggles back up. 

"Aura Sphere!"

Riolu fires another Aura Sphere knocking the other Raticate unconscious as well. Kale quickly returns his Raticate and jumps in the balloon. The henchmen let go of Casey and Eevee and jump in the balloon as well. The balloon quickly floats away. Riolu's legs collapse and he lands on his knees. He is breathing heavily. I run over, pick him up, and hold him in my arms.

"you did great, Riolu" I complement chuckling.

"thank you, master"

His eyes close from exhaustion and he loses consciousness. I quickly take Riolu to my room and set him on my bed. I fall asleep in exhaustion as well. 

I feel someone shaking my left shoulder. I slowly open my eyes and yawn. I look to my left and Ms. Linda is standing there, smiling."I heard the news" 

"what news?" I ask bewildered. 

"that your going to pursue to be a Pokemon trainer" she replies smiling. 

"oh, yeah that" I grunt.

"I think it's good that your pursuing what makes you happy" Ms. Linda giggles.

"yeah, everybody says that" I reply.

"well I have something for you…it's a little something from us, school faculty" she comments.

Mr. Richardson walks into the room, chuckling. He is carrying a nap sack and medium sized rectangle box. Ms Linda takes the Box and opens it. There are clothes in it. 

"these are for your journey. We know that you parents died years ago and that you lived in an orphanage before coming here. So we kind of took the liberty of buying these clothes for you. Mr. Richardson walks over and hands me the nap sack. I take it from him. I gently pull it open. There are pokeballs, some potions and some other supplies. The thing that caught my eye the most is a box inside the bag. I take it out and open it. There is a small device.

Mr. Richardson see's my fascination with the little device. 

"that is the Poke Navigator X…it's not even in stores yet. It has a conference screen, GPS, and some other stuff as well" he informs me.

"why did ya'll get master all of this stuff?" Riolu asks sitting up. 

"because we have high hopes for him." Mr. Richardson replies chuckling.

They have high hopes for me? Then I don't need to let them down, if that's true…I will represent this school and Vientown.

"you know you don't have to stick around for graduation, you only need to graduate if your going to be a ranger" Ms. Linda informs me.

"I'm going to stick around long enough to see Casey and Alex Graduate" I insist. 

"it might be better if you leave now…goodbye's aren't fun" Mr. Richardson informs sympathetically. 

He has a good point. Good bye is not something I need to say. I'll see them again. 

"your right…I'll leave"

I go into the bathroom and change into my new clothes. I quickly leave with Riolu to Vientown. I start walking over the bridge towards Vientown. "hey wait up!" someone yells.

I turn around and I see Alex, Casey, Eevee, and Sneasel running towards me. They stop right in front of me.

"you didn't think you'd get off without a goodbye, did you?" Casey asks giggling.

"Yeah, don't leave us hanging like that" Eevee Agrees.

"good luck man" Alex comments giving me a thumbs up. 

My heart is getting heavier by the second. I look at Riolu and he is crying uncontrollably. 

"hey Riolu!" Sneasel yells.

Riolu looks at him.

"get stronger! I'll be looking forward to a battle with each other!" he yells choking up on tears. 

Tears begin to pour from Sneasel's eyes. Everybody can't help but laugh at Sneasel. Sneasel begins to chuckle himself. 

"I'll always remember this goodbye…thanks guys" I comment with a single tear from my left eye traveling down my cheek. 

I turn around and begin to walk off into the distance of the sunrise. 

End of Season 1 !!!

Next Season: Pokemon League X 


End file.
